Naked
by KatrinaKaiba
Summary: This is a song-fic. Danny and Sam finally find their feelings for each other.


Naked Song-Fic  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothing. Never will until by some magical reason that I wake up one day in the creator's body. I don't own Avril Lavinge's song Naked unless I wake up in Avril Lavinge's body. [Wishes ] This is my first DxS [DannyxSam] song-fic so be nice.  
  
Song Lyrics  
  
Sam woke up and got out of bed. She went to the mansion bathroom, picked up a towel turned on the water, and started to wash her face.  
  
I wake up in the morning Put on my face. The one that's gonna get me Through another day. Doesn't really matter How I feel inside This life is like a game sometimes.  
  
She put on her usual outfit; a black skirt, black tank top her black boots and her purple make-up. Then she walked out to see Danny waiting for her. She remembered when she came here she had no one but Danny and Tucker. Then again she still only has Danny and Tucker but at least she has them. Danny said tucker was sick but Sam wasn't listening. She was staring at Danny.  
  
Then you came around me The walls just disappeared Nothing to surround me And keep me from my fears I'm unprotected See how I've opened up You've made me trust.  
  
'He has such perfect teeth, and a great smile. I've never talked about Danny this way. I've never felt like this, like I'm in love or something. But Danny's my best friend I can't be in love with him. Maybe Paullina's right.' Sam thought and remembered the time when she was faced with this problem.  
  
Flashback  
  
Sam and Paullina are standing in the girl's bathroom.  
  
"No way. I'm not giving up this trinket or your little boyfriend." Paullina said.  
  
"Boyfriend? And they say pretty girls can't be funny. Danny is not my boyfriend." Sam replied  
  
"He's not?" Paullina asked.  
  
"He's my best friend maybe that's why I was so hard on you. I shouldn't have called you shallow."  
  
"Bummer. I only agreed to go out with him because I thought I was stealing him from you. Here have your crummy amulet. I'm going back in there and dumping your little friend."  
  
Sam got really angry and everything went black.  
  
End flashback  
  
'Danny found me. But he never told me what happened. But do I like him...more than just a friend.' She thought  
  
I've never felt this way before.  
I'm naked around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked around  
And it feels so right.  
  
Danny was staring at Sam. 'She seems really cute when she's zoned out. Wait. Did I just call Sam cute? No way I don't like her that much. But then again...' Danny thought remembering the month after he got his ghost.  
  
Flashback  
  
Dash came up to Danny and shoved something in his face.  
  
"I asked them to give me three mud pies and you know what they gave me three mud pies all thanks to your stupid girlfriend."  
  
"She's not my girlfriend!" Danny exclaimed.  
  
"I'm not his girlfriend!" Sam exclaimed.  
  
End Flashback  
  
'What if I really like Sam...In a different way. No I can't...can I.'  
  
Trying to remember  
Why I was afraid To be myself And let the covers fall away Guess I never had Someone like you To help me fit I'm my skin.  
  
Danny and Sam walked awkwardly to school. They were trying to keep each other from hugging the other, at great expense. Danny kept coughing and Sam kept itching her arm.  
  
I've never felt this way before.  
I'm naked around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked around  
And it feels so right.  
  
When Danny and Sam reached school they looked at each other and stared into the other's eyes. Danny reached for Sam's hand and Sam reached for Danny's.  
  
I'm so naked around you  
And I can't hide  
Your gonna  
Your gonna see right through  
I'm so naked around you and I can't hide  
Your gonna see right through baby.  
  
Danny looked into her eyes and said. "I love you Sam." And kissed her.  
  
Fin  
  
Well how was that? Please R&R  
  
My Alter Ego, KatrinaKaiba 


End file.
